It's annoying
by mroczna88
Summary: "He doesn't even know when he started to feel like that and it took him more than a year to admit he was feeling anything at all." Needy Midorima, Takao being a teasing ass. Kinda fluffy and I hope still IN character. Hardcore lemons in the last two chapters. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys ^.^**

**English is not my first language and it's my first attempt to write a story without writing it first in my native language, so forgive me mistakes (if there are any since I had wonderful beta!).**

**Of course there is also disclaimer: KnB is not mine. If it were - it would be a hardcore yaoi manga.**

**And the most important thing: Thank you - Tainted Fated Demise - for your wonderful beta! **

It's annoying, really. It bothers him more than he would like to admit. Not that there are many things that don't annoying him. In fact, it would be easier for Midorima to list things that are _not_ irritating, rather than those that are.

But its times like these, Midorima feels that his temper gets better of him. He knows he has nasty disposition, that he's easily angered, but he doesn't care much about that. At least as long as he knows he won't make a fool out of himself, which would be happening now if he didn't calm down.

Because he knows he shouldn't care, but he does.

He must admit that the girl is very pretty. Long black hair, cute face, petite and slender form. A great sense of fashion, a voice that's not high-pitched and she's very calm—kind of shy even. All in all, one hundred percent Takao's type.

She approached them when they were going home after the last training session of their high school career and smiled at them both, asking Midorima if she could borrow Takao for a minute. From the way she was blushing, really prettily - even if he's only admitting it with an inner and outer scowl - he knows why she needs Takao. And he knows also that now will be the only time she'll take a minute. Then it'll be an hour. Then a whole evening. Then weekends. And probably after that, his life.

Not that he didn't see that coming, even if he was exaggerating right now. Takao is really popular, both his easy-going personality and good looks are like a magnet for girls. And he _is_ tall. Only when compared to huge freak such as himself, did Takao seems to be small. Some day - with a small hope that it's not today - he will find a girl that will suit him, that will make his heart race as much as Midorima's beats around him.

He doesn't even know when he started to feel like that and it took him more than a year to admit he was feeling anything at all. Only after Winter Cup in their first year, did he started to understand what friendship actually is and from there it… it somehow happened. He wasn't really open about his feelings, he still ordered Takao around, still beat the crap out of him every time he said or did something really embarrassing or absurd and he didn't even spend much extra time with him. He didn't even know how people showed they cared for each other.

But lately, Midorima thinks that Takao might actually know that he's the object of his inappropriate infatuation. Since they won Winter Cup, the smaller guy seemed to enjoy teasing him in new ways - like trying to hold his hand, invading his personal space each and every time they were alone and whispering his full name during classes when he needed something while leaning in. Every time Midorima slapped idiot over the head, but he feared that Takao knew it was making him hot and enjoyed his misery. Or maybe the fact that they were graduating in next few months did that to Takao. It's not like they wouldn't be in touch after high school. They're going to study in the same college, only in different departments.

Maybe he should change colleges? He still has opportunity to go to one outside the prefecture. He just doesn't like changes or surprises. Midorima likes his life stable, predictable and even dull. It's safer this way. But looking now at the pretty girl confessing to Takao, who was sporting his usual grin, he found it really hard to just stand in the same place, drinking red bean soup and not moving. It's not like he deluded himself in thinking that Takao's friendship was something special - that guy was friends with entire world and even if he'd chosen to follow Midorima at this moment, he wasn't the kind of a person who would devote their entire life to one special person. The question was, however, was Midorima okay with just standing there and watching Takao leave his side and move onto some random girl? Watching daily as girls confess and fearing every time that this was her?

Because confessing himself was so out of question. He snorted to himself, because such an idiotic thought shouldn't even appear in his head. It wouldn't get past his lips, ever, he knew himself that much. It would be creepy, shameful, completely wrong and, most of all, very unwise. He didn't want anyone, much less Takao, to know just how pitiful he was for falling in love with the only person who could stand him. He could take the loathing and the hate, but he was sure that pity and being laughed at would touch even him, the one who never thought much about other people.

Ah, when will the girl end it?! Midorima looked at Takao and wondered why he was looking so serious while the girl's smile dropped and suddenly, she too, was all business. Were they…was she…suddenly he felt very much out of place. What if they would want to go home together? Or maybe on a date? He _could_ remind Takao that they were supposed to go to his house to study (after all, exams were pretty close) but…he wasn't used to it. It was Takao who dragged him anywhere, who reminded him they were supposed to do something together. He was the chasing one. Midorima didn't know if he had it in himself to do something like that.

When he was already deciding that he was going home without him, the girl turned away from Takao with tears in eyes and marched to the school gate.

"I can't believe everyone thinks that he's so cute and harmless." she sniffed when she was passing Midorima. She shot him a sad look and smiled at the effort, "Good day to you, Midorima-senpai."

"She was quite a catch, huh?" Takao joined Midorima and looked strangely after the girl, "Fiery one, despite her looks."

They started walking and Midorima huffed, feeling uneasy, "Hmpf, then you're going out?"

"Wha?" Takao gaped and after a moment started laughing, "God, Shin-chan, you're so clueless sometimes! Of course we're not!"

"Why?"

"Many reasons" sang Takao in a lilting voice. The rest of the walk home was in silence.

When they entered his apartment and he served tea, Takao whistled, "Why're you so quiet today, Shin-chan?"

"You're the quiet one, Takao. It's usually you who's talking nonsense without shutting up for even a minute."

"Aaah, I'm just sad that we're not in basketball club anymore. But we're going to play in college, right?"

The green-haired boy shook his head, "I don't know. First of all I don't know how much effort my studies will take and if I would have any time for myself. Secondly, I think…" He hesitated for a moment, "I'm wondering about going to college outside prefecture."

Takao cocked his head to the side, "That one that send you scholarship proposition? Hmm, nice, but I don't think I'll find a place to live there. I would need a good job to support myself and that would mean no basketball."

"No one said that you're going with me, Takao."

That seemed to surprise him. Midorima even thought that Takao, for a moment, looked extremely angry. But his voice was still light and smile was still there, "So… just you?"

"And why would it be otherwise?"

"Dunno, maybe because you'll miss me?"

"Stop making up things."

"Ok, maybe because I'll miss you?"

Stop. Those words hurt him a little, because he knew Takao liked to use them as a joke and this was no joke for Midorima. He tried to sound normal while looking for the sugar. He didn't drink it with tea, but Takao loved it, "Why would you? You have enough of friends and you can always try with that pretty girl from today."

"So you think she was pretty?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't say it."

Takao stood up and walked over to Midorima still smiling, but there was something off with the way he was looking at him. Midorima started to get angry. Here he was, trying to talk some sense to that idiot, even to coerce him into dating that girl and Takao was rubbing back at him, like it was nothing.

"Which part of her was pretty? Her Hair? Eyes? Chest? Legs? Or maybe you liked how well-mannered she was?"

"Whatever suits you, it's not like I care." He tried to pass Takao and sit down, but smaller guy held him by the elbow.

"You should care Shin-chan, because she wanted to date _you_ and was trying to make _me_ get lost."  
He was dumbfounded, "Eh? But she was talking with you. All of them are."

Takao chuckled darkly and moved closer to Midorima, whose heart started beating rapidly. Too close. He was too close.

"Yes, she was, but only because I'm so greedy that I don't allow anyone else to be near you. She was the only one who saw this and tried to confront me about it, but she needs few more years to beat me in a debate."

"Are you nuts? What gave you such a stupid idea?" Now that was too much! He knew that because of his unique personality people didn't like him and that idiot wasn't even with him all the time when no one was speaking to him!

"Despite being egoistic bastard Shin-chan, you're really innocent." Takao moved even closer, his free hand reaching Midorima's glasses and taking them off and the world blurred suddenly, "While I'm not. I made sure no one would get close to you."

"Why would you do that? And give them back!"

It's not like he was fun. Even in middle school no one wanted to hang around with him except Akashi, who liked to keep his pawns close. So why? Because Takao didn't want him to annoy other people? That would be like him - to care about others.

Takao chuckled and sneaked his arms around Midorima's neck. Why was he this close? It was a little more than his usual invasion into the taller boy's private space but the awkward position was decidedly comfortable. He was fighting his own eye-lids, who wanted to close and enjoy the pressure of Takao's body against his. His hands gripped the counter, because he had to stop them from embracing his friend, because then there would be no escape from this. And he didn't want to be laughed at.

"Release me this instant" He barked, hoping it sounds as menacing as he wanted.

"But don't you want to know why?" Takao moved slightly and the friction of his body made Midorima semi-hard and oh god, he so hoped he wouldn't notice!

"No, I don't!" Midorima pushed Takao hard and the boy stumbled and almost fell over on the couch.

"Geez, Shin-chan no need to be so harsh, it was just a…"

"Say it was just a joke and I'll kill you." Yes, this time it was right tone of the voice, "Now sit down and we'll start studying. If I'm going to get into a college outside of the prefecture I need to have the best grades I can."

"Yes, yes, my genius of an ace." Takao seemed to go back to being normal after that. After an hour of making tests, he demanded pause. "Argggh! I can't understand this! "

"It's pretty simple. You're just using x to…"

"Not now, Shin-chan, I beg you."

He sighed. It was like that each and every damn time. That guy and focus were almost absolute contradictions, "Do you want more tea?"

"Yup, sounds good. And if you have some snacks I'll love you eternally" Takao followed Midorima, who didn't even stop when he heard this since it was normal, into the little kitchen and suddenly this place seemed too small for a certain midcourt shooter. It was…awkward. "Hey, Shin-chan…"

"What?"

"Wanna play some video games after that?"

"No. I have a good book to read." When he heard a disappointed sigh he looked at Takao who seemed to be really sad, "But you can stay and play while I'm be reading. You still didn't take that Final Fantasy game with you. But be a little too loud about it and you're so out of here."

Yes, now that's the kind of a smile that looked good on Takao's face. Not a stupid frown, not a grin that showed the sadistic bastard that he was and most definitely not the I'm-so-cute-love-me-everyone sickening smile he was gave to the girls he rejected. Just happiness and a slight trace of irony.

**A/N: Reviews will be greatly appreciated! I'm really nervous about my first English story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back with new chapter and I really want to thank all of you for wonderful reviews and words of encouragement! This goes especially to leona-dracontis and Akai Miko (I NEVER remember your new id on ff net). **

**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta - Tainted Fated Demise - you really have a speed, girl.**

…

He knew what he had just done. He knew it all too well and just thinking about it made him anxious and restless. Midorima's gaze left his book once again and traveled to Takao who was still in his own little world of games, not realizing that he was the source of his friend's distress. Midorima was struggling to focus but the words somehow just slipped out of his brain. It was still to busy mulling over what he just did.  
That feeling…it made him remember those first few months of playing basketball. Looking for the first time at the perfect arc, waiting for the ball to fall and earn three points without touching the hoop was something close to a miracle. Before basketball his life was… unemotional and eerily quiet. He didn't have friends, not even acquaintances. All he did was study in peace, then go to cram school and after that to his house. Which was almost always empty because his parents were always on another trip or at a business meeting and the cook just left him food on the counter. So he studied a little more and then went to sleep.  
There were days at school when he didn't even have to open his mouth and when teachers called on him he had a small problem with speaking because he almost always forgot how to speak. Besides, he didn't like speaking anyway. What's wrong with being quiet when all people around him were morons? It's completely normal, right? When other kids started to laugh at him, calling him the "autistic giant" he started to speak. At first they were shocked that he could talk. Then, they were shocked once again because he was using such complex language that they all left him to his peace once again. Being rude in sophisticated way was working wonders.  
And then there were the PE classes and when they were playing basketball it somehow felt right. Nothing entirely splendid, but it was nice and joining basketball team in middle school gave him something to do beyond studying. For the first few weeks, he thought it was just nice way of spending his time, but then Akashi told him to shoot from the middle of the court. He didn't have that certainty back then, he didn't even know if he could manage. Something within in him told him to shoot with higher arc and that sudden attack of anxiety- an irregular beating of the heart; problems with breathing and tension in his head and heart that made them feel like they would explode because of the hesitation- were almost killing him.  
It was glorious feeling. For the first time he felt really alive.  
And now he was feeling it once again. Because he knows that by the time Takao ended his game it'd be too late for him to go home by train and much too late to go by foot. And since tomorrow was Sunday he could sleep over. It's happened many times before, the last time just a week ago, but… but this time it would be different because last week Takao helped him in throwing out the futon that was destroyed beyond repair after Midorima's cousin's cat (vile, _evil_ monster ball of fluff) got his paws on it. He really shouldn't let his mother talk him into caring for that beast ever again. Because now the only place that was fit for sleeping was his bed. His _single person_ bed. The couch was only made for sitting and if either of them slept on it, it could definitely end with bad muscle aches or even injury. And the floor would only be an option in summer, most definitely not in winter.  
And he told Takao to stay and play games knowing all of this.  
What the hell possessed him to say it?! Oh, he knew what it was and he didn't like it and it was all Takao's fault. Midorima should go turn off that stupid game and kick the smaller guy right out into the snow. Yes, that would do. He should kick him out in the next five minutes if he wanted Takao to catch up with the last train.  
The next five minutes found him deciding how to approach that subject and of course, just when he decided to just toss him without any explanation, it was too late. Midorima took off his glasses in exasperation and tried not to growl at himself and his own inability to move. He wanted Takao out of here badly, but at the same time he wanted him to stay. But he really couldn't decide which option was worse. He liked being with Takao, especially when the guy was quiet (and, in all seriousness, he wasn't even quiet in his sleep, but let's just say that in the Takao-meter of sound it was quiet) and he actually prided himself in his steel self-control, so it's not like he would do…strange things.  
So why was he so nervous?  
"Oi, Shin-chan," Takao's voice rang out, startling him, almost causing him to almost poke his eye out while settling glasses into place.  
"What? I told you to be quiet!"  
"But you're the one making strange noises. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."  
The bastard. He was still sitting with his back turned to Midorima, but his smile was loud enough by itself.

"I most certainly do _not_ make strange noises! You should check your hearing!"  
"Went to a check-up last month as you should know since you were there, too." Takao shot him an amused look and started playing again, "So…is that book so annoying?"  
"You have no idea," murmured Midorima and his heart skipped a beat with Takao's next words.  
"I missed last train so I'll stay over, 'kay? I already texted Mom."  
He wasn't as stupid as to wish that Takao's mother would disagree and drive across half of town to take her poor baby home. For some reason, Takao's whole family liked Midorima to the point of stupidity. His mother called him "Shintarou darling", while stuffing him with tons of unhealthy food and that infuriating little girl he called his sister had the impudence to call him "Shin-nii" and was all smiles when he glared at her. His father wasn't much better - only telling him that if they ever would want to marry it would be better for Midorima to marry into their family rather than other way around and then go back to his dinner. And when he screamed that there was no chance in hell, that he wasn't like that, he got only a small smile and a "whatever you say", clearly enjoying Midorima's misery and embarrassment. Loons, the lot of them. And to top it off, Takao himself was dying from laughter the entire time. No wonders he's the way he is.  
"I hope this time it's not some creepy variation of staying late in your love nest?" He didn't even have to try to sound threatening. Takao snickered.  
"Nope. This time there'll be no half-truths. The left side of the head is still little swollen from the beating you gave me over this one."  
"Then I should hit your right side more if you still think that's a half-truth and not a blatant lie."  
"Awww, Shin-chan, you're hurting my feelings here, you know?" Takao laughed and immediately swore when girl with long blonde hair got her ass kicked, "Ouch, that hurt. See how distracting you are, Shin-chan? Just the sound of your voice and I'm losing my game!"  
"It serves you right, moron. And why did you need to stay? You should have gone before the train left!"  
Takao paused the game and looked at him with laughter dancing in those damned eyes that always saw through Midorima's bullshit, "But I wanted to play and since you're going to move outside of town, I need to spend as much time with you as possible, right?"  
Something contracted within Midorima's chest and for a moment it really, really hurt. He wanted to hit that idiot's smiling face, he wanted to touch him, to caress his face, to throw him out. But since all of those options were contradictions and all out of question he opened his book once again and pretended to read.  
"I don't know how you think we'll manage here since there isn't futon."  
With each passing second of Takao's silence, Midorima's heart beat faster and faster. He was…no, just no. Midorima never panicked. Why does he never shut up when it's necessary? And why does he decide to be quiet when he should be talking?!

"You know, Shin-chan, if you wanted to get me in your bed so badly, you just had to ask."

"WHO SAID YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP WITH ME?!"  
Takao roared with laughter and almost doubled over.

"God, it's such a shame you can't see your face, Shin-chan! It's hilarious, I tell you! And, oh my god! Who said that I was going to sleep _with_ you? I just said sleeping _in_ your bed!"  
Yes, Takao was definitely sleeping outside, no matter it being minus three Celsius outside and snowing. These kind of thoughts must have appeared on his face because Takao stopped and sighed, still smiling.  
"I'm not laughing at you, Shin-chan. It's just that I always feel so happy around you that I can't stop teasing you just to make you stop choosing that annoying book over talking with me." Midorima didn't know how to react since he was sure it was just some new kind of a joke. Takao stood up and sat down beside his friend, looking him in the eye. Now his face was serious, but for some reason the taller boy thought that Takao looked like he was infuriated with something and was simply hiding it. "And I really meant that part about wanting to spend as much time with you as I can while you're still here."  
"You're embarrassing." sputtered Midorima, trying very hard not to blush and stumble around his words. He hated it when Takao was this close, when he cocked his head to the side and was looking at him so intently that Shintarou wanted just to lean in, to graze his cheek with his own, to kiss him. All Midorima could do was control his gaze so he avoided looking at Takao's thin lips. It really was awful to realize that he was the embarrassing one here. "Besides, I told you that I'm _thinking_ about it. It's still not decided so stop making an idiot of yourself and leave me and my infuriating book alone and go back to your big-chested idiots who're doing god-knows-what!"  
Takao snickered and he somehow relaxed, "They're not stupid, Shin-chan! If you would just try to play it once without whining about just how unrealistic it is, you would like it! Sometimes it takes a real talent to…"  
The rest of Takao's monologue, as he came back to his game was only a background noise that Midorima was accustomed to. And this felt right and he even learned to like it.

…

There was something soft touching his arm. Touching him, rubbing against his skin. And it was so pleasant…Midorima opened his eyes a little and what he saw on his arm was a giant cat and he screamed and sat up to see just Takao.  
"Whoa! Shin-chan! That was one hell of a scream!"  
"Wha…" He looked around a little dazed. His glasses had somehow fallen off and when he propped them up on nose and looked around the most idiotic thing he'd ever said came out of his mouth, "There's no cat?"  
Takao chuckled and handed him a tea, "Nope. None at all. You dozed off, Shin-chan and had a nightmare. I wanted to let you sleep, but when you screamed, I freaked out!"  
Midorima wanted to say that something _did_ touch him and only then did he realize that he was covered by a blanket. So he did the only proper thing, he glared at his friend. "So it _was_ your fault. I thought it was a cat!"  
"Yeah, sorry it's not. I'll do better next time, I swea… oi! Watch it, Shin-chan! It's hot!"  
"You're so noisy…" Midorima tried to add a few insults, but a massive yawn cut them out.  
"You got up early again, didn't you?" Takao smiled, closed Midorima's book and stood up. "Up to bed with you, Shin-chan. I'll even sing you a lullaby! Just let me borrow some of your pajamas or shirt. Your shirt can pass for a nightdress on me."  
Well, if he was still sleepy that line definitely woke him up. Takao. In his shirt. In his bed. Beside him. OH GOD.  
"I think I need…" he started but he didn't know where he could go at midnight when it was freezing cold outside and then stay there a whole night. Well, he could always go to one of his middle school teammates but three out of five of them would slam the door in his face without a second thought. And, funnily enough, those three were Aomine ("To hell with you, Midorima, I want to sleep!"), Akashi ("There is no reason to wake me up at this hour. We will talk about this later, Shintarou.") and Murasakibara ("blbpbl… am sleepy, go away…"). Kise didn't have the guts, and Kuroko was too nice for his own good.  
"You need…?" Shit. Apparently Takao was still waiting for some eloquent answer.  
"I need you to take a shower before wearing my pajamas. You didn't wash properly after the training session."  
Yes. All the awards for Midorima Shintarou. If there was a time to be happy about Takao having an over-sensitive sense of humour, it was now. He had gone to the shower, laughing like man possessed, which thankfully gave Midorima some time to cool down. But no. Wait. He told him to shower before going to bed. And what if Takao thought… He wouldn't, right?  
"Need to calm down." he muttered. This whole infatuation was really unhealthy for both his mind and body. Who would sign up for that willingly?! He changed into his own pajamas and was now standing before his own bed wondering if it was better to lie down now and look like he was waiting for Takao to join him or not laying down and still look like he was waiting for Takao to join him.  
"This is so stupid." he hissed and twitched when the doors to the bathroom opened and Takao came out. With wet hair. In Midorima's shirt that was barely covering his thighs. He really shouldn't look at his thighs.  
"What's so stupid?"  
"You, of course."  
"Nice. So now I'm a 'this'?" Takao started to dry his hair with a towel, which was something that required his hands around head. A move that made his shirt reveal slowly Takao's boxers.  
"I'm sleeping by the wall." Midorima said matter-of-factly, acting like he just wasn't just ogling his best friend.  
"Eh? Why?"  
"Because if there's someone who's going to fall during the night, it's not going to be me."  
"Just don't steal my covers and we'll be ok, Shin-chan."  
They were talking just like some stupid newlyweds. It really was a nightmare.  
"You have your own covers. I saw during the training camps exactly what you can do while sharing it with someone."  
"We were all drunk, well, except you and coach who was trying very hard to pretend he didn't know (which was a truly magnificent task since Ootsubo-senpai was at his door confessing his eternal love for him in a song) and it was Kimura-senpai who tried to steal my blanket!"  
"You were sleeping, how could you remember?" Midorima snorted and got under his own covers feeling so nervous it was nauseating. It was getting annoying.  
"That's my version and I'm sticking to it. Now scoot over. You're so huge I'm afraid I'll fall before actually getting any sleep." When Takao turned off the light and started to crawl into bed, Midorima knew it was a really bad idea. He had remembered that his bed was small, yes. But he forgot just how big he himself was and that Takao wasn't small either. And now Takao's back was firmly pressed against his own and… well, it's a good thing it was back-to-back since Shintarou just got extremely aroused.  
"Hey, Shin-chan…"  
"WHAT?!"  
"No need to be so loud." whispered Takao, "I just…Don't go, okay?  
"Where?"  
"To that college."  
"Don't be ridiculous. If I want to go, I will."  
For a moment there was silence and suddenly, Takao shifted and propped himself up on one elbow, so when Midorima looked up all he actually saw was blurred image of Takao.  
"I was serious when I said that I'll miss you."  
Once again that tight feeling appeared in his chest, which made breathing a hard task. He made himself think that the wall was a very interesting object to stare at. He couldn't look at Takao. He wasn't sure he could control himself if he did.  
"You'll find someone else to make fun of."  
"And you? Would you really be okay without me?"

_No. I won't._ That's what he would like to say. Takao leaned in more, his chest brushing Midorima's back. He could feel his friends breath on his ear as well, which gave him waves of pleasure going from ear to toes. He shut his eyes and with much forced effort, said words that were ugly lie.  
"I will be just fine. No one to ruin my schedule and no one to annoy the hell out of me."  
Takao chuckled, but it sounded strangled, by no means normal, but Midorima decided to let it pass. When smaller boy got into his previous position, Midorima released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It was worse than he thought, but he could sleep peacefully until morning and then Takao would go back to his home and that would be the end.

…

**A/N: Depending on how long I'll fangirl over new Bleach chapter any my perfect shunnao moment I'll be back with new chapter. And this time it'll be what Tiggers like best - lemons!**

**Please review and tell me what did you like and what did you not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again ^.^**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but my beta is down with pneumonia and it took some time to decide to find a new one… BIG thanks to ****rumovercoke**** (you can find her on tumblr) for splendid and VERY fast proofreading!**

**HARDCORE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

3.

Sleep peacefully, my ass.

Three hours later, Midorima was still wide awake and close to strangling Takao for all the moving and mewling. Never in his life had he been poked, pushed, kicked, and crushed into the wall as much as this night. And those sounds…! Takao moved and… and Midorima had to close his eyes shut because the sound that came out of his friend's mouth was making him tremble and he had to bite his lips in fear of his own voice getting loud. Takao always mumbled in his sleep but tonight he was moaning as if someone was… The images that flooded his mind were definitely not helping his already hard and aching lower regions.

And the worst part was there was no room for getting off—going to the bathroom was also out of the question. Why was he so adamant on sleeping by the wall?!

Takao moved once more and Midorima couldn't stand it anymore. He was so going to kill that bastard! He turned around, sat up, and, at that moment, Takao chose to turn onto his back—onto Midorima's side of the bed. A large hand with bandaged fingers shot out to strangle but instead of grabbing that neck and snapping it in half, somehow Midorima's fingers brushed black strands of hair that were falling on Takao's forehead. His hair was so soft and smooth, feather-like, not like Midorima's that was dry and thick –unpleasant to touch. He couldn't stop himself and moved his hand through that silkiness.

He felt both excited and horrified—this was definitely not a friendly gesture; not with the way he was feeling. His breathing got deeper, his moves bolder with each caress.

Somehow his hand slipped from hair to cheekbone and his thumb was delicately stroking soft skin. But it wasn't enough; the tape was making him unable to feel. And he wanted to feel Takao, he wanted to know what he felt like, even if it was wrong. Midorima unwrapped his fingers as fast as he could before touching his friend's cheek, almost desperately, and sharply sucked in air when he felt just how warm and smooth Takao's skin was. His fingertips were always one of the most sensitive parts of his body but usually it was only for the feel of the ball. He loved the calloused fractures of a basketball, enjoyed the feeling of the tacky surface that became a smooth rib, and he thought there was no better feeling than fingers sliding off of the ball, sending it into the air. But none of that even compared to the feeling of Takao's skin.

This smooth surface with little imperfect spots here and there. Over the jaw, his skin got harsher and Midorima could feel something that come morning would become stubble and the contrast made him feel even more excited. Because feeling it and looking at Takao's blurred face—a face he didn't need to see since he knew each and every line of it by memory—reminded him just how manly his friend was. Sure, he was smaller than Midorima, but his facial features were sharp. He was manly in a very subtle way, something Takao himself didn't see, but Shintarou, with his own girly face, found it extremely attractive.

Well, for Midorima many things about Takao were attractive. Like his laughter—loud and noisy, but wholehearted and without fear of anyone judging him for it. Or the way he cocked his head to the side while hearing something that had him particularly interested. This way, one side of his neck was always showing and, gods, did Midorima love his neck. It looked soft and right now he could say it felt just as it looked. He stroked Takao's Adam's apple lightly and couldn't stop marveling at the feeling. How many times had he wanted to do this? He also dreamt about licking it, tasting it. But that for sure would wake up the smaller guy and Midorima already felt like some pervert. There was no need to hear it from the object of his inappropriate affection.

But if he would decide to make Takao disappear from his life... he at least wanted to know how Takao felt, how he smelled. Because Midorima knew Takao's scent—it was hard not to feel it when they sweat like pigs on their training sessions yet somehow Shintarou was never put off by the way his friend smelled.  
He leaned in, trying not to touch Takao, but their chests were a whisper away and he had to fight the urge to lower himself. Midorima's right hand curled around the sheets and that somehow eased the tension he felt. Takao mewled a little and shifted but was still deeply asleep. A long, perfectly shaped nose touched black hair and inhaled deeply. The shampoo was his own but there was something different. He couldn't quite say what but touching soft strands with his nose was really nice.

Midorima moved lower and buried his nose just under Takao's ear, almost groaning when he felt that smell that told him it was really Takao. The scent was musky, intense, and combined with soap and it was doing wonders to the taller boy's mind. He didn't know how his cheek rubbed on his friend's cheek—at first it was a feathery touch, very unsure and awkward. He didn't want to wake up the sleeping guy… he didn't want to touch too much, but he just had to. A sigh escaped his lips when their cheeks made a more firm connection and he was just frozen like that for a while, just enjoying Takao's warm skin, his scent and presence.

His heart felt like it would explode with all the feelings he had.

He loved him.

He loved him so much it hurt.  
It hurt so much he couldn't stand it.

He moved his cheek and somehow his lips planted themselves on Takao's cheekbone. He kissed it softly and then felt strange excitement, nothing like ever before. Midorima wetted his lips with his tongue and kissed once more and once more, and again and again, each time making a little wet, cackling sound. His breath got faster then became rapid and Midorima felt like his mind wasn't there anymore. He wasn't thinking, just acting. And all he wanted was to touch Takao, to kiss him, to feel his skin under lips. To taste him.

His mouth was moving lower and lower, kissing the sleeping boy's nose, jaw and the skin around his thin lips. His left hand ended up in Takao's hair, ruffling it gently, enjoying the feel of smooth hair between fingers. He wasn't even thinking about not awakening Takao—his kisses were now more firm, more sensual and needy. Midorima was feeling hot, his eyes closed, lips parted, and each breath was shallow and trembling. His hips were moving a little, subtly thrusting a painful erection into the air. Only when he felt Takao's breath on his mouth did he stop.

He wanted to kiss him. He'd wanted it so badly for two years and for one of those years, it was almost all he could think about. To kiss those lips that were so used to smiling, smirking, and speaking. To caress that small tongue with his own. But he didn't know if it was right. He had already violated Takao so did he really want to...

And then Takao moaned once more and arched his back a little, just enough to graze his body on Midorima's. Shintarou opened his eyes and looked at his friend's face. From this close he saw everything perfectly. There was a little shadow on the smaller boy's cheeks, his breathing was uneven and he looked so... edible Midorima couldn't help himself.

He closed his eyes and touched Takao's lips with his own.

A spark he felt exploded in his body, made him groan and kiss more passionately, his lips fully on his friend's, breath coming out in huffs, fingers entwining with black hair. Midorima's head was empty, all he felt was pleasure, ecstasy, and Takao. Just Takao. He tasted exquisite; thin lips but so warm and soft inside.

Then Midorima felt that Takao was kissing him back, opening his mouth for him, letting their tongues meet, letting them touch. He was fierce, passionate, and just as caught up with the kiss as Midorima was. Shintarou mewled both with pleasure and all the feelings that were stirring inside of him when strong arms wrapped themselves around his back and pulled his body onto the smaller one. Only when Takao's cover had fallen to the ground did Midorima understand that Takao had, in fact, woken up.

All the pleasure and haziness had gone away and in their place was only one feeling—fear.

He broke the kiss and sat up far from Takao who was calmly looking at him.

"You're not...?" He didn't finish since asking him why he's not asleep would suggest that Midorima would carry on if Takao was asleep. The smaller boy also sat up and... and Midorima couldn't see his face because he was sitting too far away.

"I wasn't sleeping," said Takao, calmy, but his breath was uneven and he had to cough a few times before speaking.

"When did you wake up?" hissed Midorima, now feeling angry. Was he making a fool out of him?! If he was, Midorima would so kick him out in that one shirt! He was feeling so ashamed and mortified that he didn't even know where to start!

"Like I said, I wasn't sleeping. How could I sleep while being this close to you, Shin-chan?"

"But you were... making strange sounds! Like you were asleep!"

Takao chuckled and did something that looked like he was touching his hair.

"Eh, yeah... I was kinda daydreaming and before I knew it I... made a sound, so I pretended to be asleep. Sorry for all the tossing and turning but I know that I'm rather restless in my sleep."

Midorima wanted to hide his face but at the same time he wanted to beat the life out of Takao. He knew that what he had done was very wrong but he also felt cheated. Betrayed. And everything hurt even worse at the thought of Takao laughing at him.

"Was it fun?" he asked furiously. "Is this some new kind of a joke? Were you having a good laugh at that?!" he roared.

Takao didn't move a single muscle.

"Give me some credit, Shin-chan. You know I wouldn't do a joke like that to you. Or to anyone else while we're at it."

"Then why did you let me do all of that?!"

He was really bothered by the lack of his glasess. Sometimes he could tell what Takao was thinking by the tone of his voice but he usually needed to see his face. He wasn't the best at reading other people—he didn't have much experience with it and didn't care much for others—but he had kind of gotten a hold on Takao's moods. And this time he needed to see more than ever. He didn't like that uncertainity and fear.

"Because I wanted it." Takao chuckled and got a little closer, a move which made Midorima flinch. "I would punch anyone who would pull something like that with me to death. And believe me—I would wake up the moment someone touched me. And before you make some strange assumptions, Shin-chan, I wanted it because I like you."

Midorima snorted, feeling very sour and dissapointed.

"You would do that with anyone you like? Nice, Takao. That's about half of Shutoku."

"You're so pig-headed!" laughed the other boy and Midorima's blood pressure shot through the roof. This definitely wasn't a good moment for laughter!

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Takao moved close enough that Midorima could see him, but that also meant he was too close.

"Shin-chan, it's not a joke so stop saying it is. And my like for you is different from my like for others. I thought that you'd get the idea from all the clues I've been giving you for months but apparently I was wrong." There was no joke in those hawk eyes. Takao looked both excited and serious. Midorima never saw him like that and that new combination made his heart race. He couldn't tear his gaze off of the smaller boy's face. "When you touched me I almost jumped out of my skin thinking you'd kill me for all that tossing around, but you were caressing and kissing me. You know what was the worst thing about it?"

He snorted, trying to get a hold of himself. Because Takao wouldn't suggest something like that, he was sure of it. But if it wasn't a joke than maybe Midorima interpreted his words in a way he shouldn't? It was possible, he didn't have much social skill and people his age had their own language that Takao was trying to teach him—for some reason Midorima found learning Chinese easier than that slang thing.

"I have no idea but I suggest we forget about it." He said in a sure voice, reaching for glasess. He nedeed to see if his assumptions were correct. "In two months, we're finishing school. Then I'll study out of town and it won't be a problem anymore."

He really wanted to maintain that friendship at least until they graduated. He had really fucked this one up. Because Takao was furious—the previous excitement had disappeared and right now he looked like he was going to punch Midorima and that had only happened once before. That wasn't his best memory. Mad Takao was unpredictible and liked to make others feel bad. But at the same time Midorima knew it was his friend's real thoughts, those that were hidden deep down that weren't nice, that he usually hid from him so as to not be a bother. And from word to word he was just getting angrier and angrier. The best way to live through this was to just let him talk, he usually calmed down afterwards and apologized. Midorima actually liked this side of his friend, because even if every word hurt he knew what Takao really thought. Just today it was... poor timing and the things that Takao was saying were making him extremely uncomfortable.

"So you think we should forget it and then you'll nicely throw me out? Do you realize just how bad you are at hiding your intentions and feelings? You're okay with watching me intently for months; touching me when you have the opportunity; calling for me in your sleep in that deep voice of yours; taking almost all of my free time for yourself and using the most idiotic excuses I've heard in my life for this; sniffing my shirt when you think you're alone in the locker room; having me make your dinner because my cooking tastes better than anything; reading books that I enjoyed just to have some topic in common, even if all you do is critcize them; watching movies together that annoy you but you continue to watch if I say I like it; killing every girl that so much as says "morning" to me with glares; not letting me talk too much with other guys; stealing glances at me each and every time we're changing; and after fucking months of doing this, when you actually grew the balls to touch me, kiss me, and make me feel like I'm in heaven, you're backing up from the confrontation?!

"I never knew you were a coward, Midorima!" spat Takao and that stung right into a certain shooter's pride.

"I'm not a coward," he hissed and shook his head. These next words made a sudden change in Takao's face. From furious he quickly went to almost... affectionate. Midorima had no idea why."Forget it. We're done after tonight. Don't make me sound like some kind of stalker when I was trying so hard to not show anything! I won't talk about things you maked up in your sick brain, you... Wait, what are you doing?"

Question was really in need because Takao was taking his shirt off, slowly peeling it from his body. Midorima's words got stuck in his throat as he couldn't help but stare. He stared at the muscles that were playing under the smooth skin of Takao's belly, his round nipples, his nicely sculpted chest that was moving with rapid breath, his broad shoulders and muscled arms that always made him want to touch them. Before he had a chance to say something, Takao sat up and, in one swift movement, took off his boxers and then kneeled.

Midorima had never seen his friend naked—there was always a towel or something around his hips but now... He couldn't help but stare at the part that had always been concealed from him. Short, black hair went from his navel to the groin but they were mostly covered by Takao's hard-on. It was... beautiful and Midorima unconsciously bit his lip while looking at it, feeling his own penis twitch in excitement.

"Come here, Shin-chan..." whispered Takao, leaning in and rubbing his nose on Midorima's neck. Shintarou closed his eyes at the feeling and his head fell to one side, making room for his friend's tongue that made him groan when it gently licked his Adam's apple. "So... do you want to know what was the worst about you kissing me while I pretended to sleep?"

"Wha-ah..."

Takao bit his neck lightly and soothed it with his tongue. This pain mixed with pleasure was overwhelming.

Midorima's hands twitched, he really wanted to touch those bare shoulders. He'd been waiting for this, hell—dreaming about this—for more than a year. And now, when it was happening he couldn't do a single thing; so terrified and excited he was.

"I couldn't move too much, I couldn't caress you back. You were so close but so far while I wanted you to press your body onto mine to the point of crushing... Gods, Shin-chan, I want you so much..."

Midorima closed his eyes, not believing his own ears. But Takao's words were spoken so sincerely and wholeheartedly that he couldn't... wouldn't resist. Because he wanted him to. And so he touched naked ribs, gently, still afraid of being rejected. Takao leaned back and looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, full of want and need.

"Shin-chan..." was whispered into the air, followed by a small moan when long fingers brushed the trembling muscles on his midriff. Takao's hand stroked Midorima's cheek lovingly. "I really like you... for so long..."

He didn't know if he should answer. He wanted to but at the same time something was telling him it's not the time for that. So he just kissed his friend's palm and let himself explore his body; feeling smooth skin that made goosebumps wherever he touched. Takao was extremely sensitive—he twitched with each caress, made some sound, and was trying to get closer and closer to Midorima. Smaller hands sneaked into Midorima's shirt and started pulling it up, trying to touch as much body as they could. Soon his shirt was lying on the ground and Takao climbed on Midorima's lap, straddling him. Their naked chests touched and they both gasped.

"Shintarou..." whispered Takao in his friend's ear and that sound made Midorima tremble. He slid his hand into black locks and tugged it gently so he could see smaller boy's face. It was a beautiful sight. Parted lips that were wetted by a flicker of the tongue seemed to catch almost all of Midorima's attention. He remembered their softness and smoothness. Long fingers scratched a little of Takao's nape and the black-haired boy cocked his head to the side with a sigh, moving his hips, brushing his erection over Midorima's midriff.

Takao was flushed, his eyes barely open. His usually icy-blue gaze was now clouded with pleasure but its intense gaze was on Midorima. It was a look that made him shiver in anticipation. And he didn't have to wait for too long.

"Kiss me, Shin-chan... Just like before, please..."

He didn't even have to move - Takao's mouth was already on his, open, wet, and hungry for his tongue and lips. Midorima had always thought kissing was ugly—the noises it made, the thought of slick muscles that were made for tasting food and helping to ingest it touching each other was really disgusting in his mind. What he didn't know before this night was that kissing was extremely pleasurable and able to make his mind hazy. Kiss for a kiss, touch for a touch, hands all over, tongues not parting for even a moment. All those noises Takao was making, the thrusting of their hips, incoherent words and feelings of want, of being much closer... Soon he found himself lying on top of Takao, almost crushing him and all he could do was grind his pelvis more and make each kiss that much more passionate. His friend's hands were planted on his buttocks and pulled him in even more.

"Heavy?" breathed Midorima between kisses.

"Oh, god, yes..." moaned Takao, pressing him in even closer. He was panting and thrashing around, arching his back, entwining legs around Midorima's back, his hands roaming over pale shoulders. His words started being incoherent when Shintarou broke the kiss and started nipping at his neck while his fingers brushed over Takao's nipples.

"I want you... so much... Shin-chan... oh, god, Shin-chan... come... please... please, I want you in me... oh, yesss..."

Those words said in more and more urgent tone made Midorima's head swoon with desire. Soon Takao's neck was covered with bite marks—he tasted so good Shintarou couldn't stop himself. He was biting, tasting, licking... He lowered his body and looked at Takao's nipples—up to this point he had only stroked them with his fingers but he had read that for some guys, licking them was even better than getting head. And he wanted to pleasure Takao—it was something that he'd never felt before but somehow the more passionate Takao was becoming, the more Midorima wanted to break him to the point of begging.

His tongue darted out and flicked over his—dare he say—lover's nipple and, oh god, Takao moaned and arched his back, his hands flying to Midorima's head. He squeezed his hair and this little pain was exquisite. He started teasing the smaller boy, sucking on his nipples, biting them gently and when spasms of pleasure were rippling through Takao's body, he bit harsher just to hear that gasp, to hear his name being moaned. But soon he felt it wasn't enough. The erection that was brushing against his chest was distracting and he thought that actually maybe... to taste it... He climbed on top of Takao and looked into his hazy eyes.

"Can I lick you there?" he asked, not quite sure if those were the right words but the little fluttering of Takao's eyes made him realize that this boy loved hearing things like that.

"Do whatever you want to me..." he answered in a soft tone that came with a shadow of smirk.

Smaller hands grabbed Midorima's face and brought it to Takao's face. "Kiss, Shin-chan..." whispered Takao and their lips crushed, tongues meeting once more, the heat almost unbearable.

"I love kissing you... and touching... and..." Takao broke the kiss and looked into Midorima's eyes with a serious but gentle expression. "I really meant it, that I want you inside of me." To make his point, he thrust his hips into taller boy's. Shintarou gasped and kissed Takao more fervently.

"Don't want to hurt you..." he panted between kisses. He didn't know how he would ever stop kissing those lips. It felt so good, so right. Takao sighed and stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan. You won't. I'll help you."

That certainly caught his attention. He withdrew a little and looked at his friend with an alarmed expression.

"You've done this before?"

Takao hesitated for a moment, but soon relaxed and touched Midorima's cheek.

"Yes. But it was some time ago, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." It was a lie and they both knew it.

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise. But now..." Takao gave Midorima a peck on the lips. "Please?"

He knew that what's done is done, but... he still felt mad. Jealous. Someone had touched Takao like that. And it wasn't him.

"One question" he barked in his usual bad mood way. "Did you like him?"

Takao shook his head and snuck his arms around Midorima's shoulders.

"No. Never. There was always only you. I was only in love with you, Shin-chan."

Something tightened inside of him and he wondered for a moment how this guy started to matter this much. Right now he was so important Midorima subconsciously built his life around him. And he didn't want to change that. Words of love, of appreciation formed in his throat but he swallowed them. Not now. Later.

Takao kissed him once more, this time more unsure, like he was afraid Midorima would push him away. Shintarou could see worry in the blue eyes that he wanted once more to be hazy and clouded with desire.

"Takao..." he sighed and returned the kiss with the same ferocity and need as before. Right now nothing else mattered. He would be back to his usual grumpy and demanding self in the morning, but right now he would make Takao forget everything about having sex with anyone before. He felt possessive. He felt hot with rage and desire. His mouth kissed that slender neck lovingly, teeth grazed against shoulder, his tongue tracing little circles here and there, from nipple to navel.

He looked at the little hole in Takao's midriff and feeling strangely excited licked it all over. Takao's muscles under Midorima's tongue twitched crazily and the hand on his head was fitfully tugging at hair. His glasses were irritatingly trying to slide off of his nose but he wanted to see his friend's face when he pleasured him. There was something arousing in plucking a tongue inside of a navel, in biting the hairy skin around it.

But the best thing was that end of Takao's cock was touching his chin and Midorima felt the musky smell which made him lick the tip of the head without any thought. He started planting little kisses on the hard muscle while noticing details. Skin was smooth and a little red, much like his own, but the shape was diffrient. Takao was long, he could say that much, but his penis wasn't as thick as Midorima's. For a moment, Shintarou hesitated—he knew he was big. What if he really did hurt Takao? He'd done his research when he'd finally accepted he had these kinds of feelings toward the hawk-eyed guy… but the guys in the videos he'd watched were both not so thick and already used to it. And Takao said it had been some time since...

"Shin-chan... it's okay, you don't have to..." Takao started breathily and only then did Midorima realize he was frowning at his friend's cock, just inches from his face.

"Shut up," he muttered and licked his lips. He wanted to do this. He really did want to. He took Takao's cock in his hand and slowly started stroking. His tongue touched Takao's balls and then started to slowly move up, stopping at the head. Midorima opened his mouth and gently took Takao into his mouth, only licking the tip. He observed as Takao's face contracted as if in pain but the moan that escaped from his lips had nothing at all to do with pain. When Midorima took the dick deeper, the black-haired boy gasped and rolled his hips, trying to thrust into Shintarou's mouth.

"Shin-chan... please... oh god..."

All these sounds made Midorima want to do more and more. He started sucking and moving his head up and down—it was strange how arousing it was. The smell was musky and a little harsh and the taste of Takao's pre-cum was bitter and a salty, but the sheer idea of doing this was doing wonders for Shintarou's mind.

He was sucking off his best friend.

He was just laying here with Takao's dick in his mouth and Takao... His moans were music to Midorima's ears. And the way those blue eyes were looking at him was making him more wanton with each second. He didn't just suck, he put everything he had into this—moving his head, licking the shaft, swirling his tongue on the tip, stroking the base with hand while taking little, hairy balls into his mouth; and all the time looking straight into his lover's beautiful eyes that were getting more and more heavy-lidded. Takao was biting his lip but couldn't stop all of the sounds that came out.

"Stop... please... gonna cum... don't want to... not yet..." Takao breathed heavily, tugging at Midorima's hair.

"Why not?" the green-haired boy asked calmly, while licking off more and more of Takao's pre-cum, trying to get used to the bitter taste. He looked up at Takao and added in a husky tone he didn't knew he could muster, "If you cum, I'll just make sure you get hard once more. So go on."

Takao just shook his head and Midorima felt a little... disappointed. He wanted Takao to cum in his mouth, to taste him fully. When he stood up from the bed his friend looked almost frightened.

"Shin-chan... I was just..." Takao started shakily.

"Moment. I need something" he muttered, while opening one of his drawers. The heavy tent in his pajama pants annoyed him but he didn't have enough courage to take them off just like that. He just needed... Ah, yes. Here. He climbed back into bed and without a second thought kissed Takao, who instantly relaxed and embraced him again, with that infernal smirk of his. Midorima never knew—never would have guessed—that his friend was so easily scared. Of course, Shintarou's personality wasn't the easiest one but he wouldn't just leave Takao in a moment like that. Surely, he knew that?

"What's that?" whispered Takao. Midorima didn't answer and his friend just chuckled. "So mysterious, Shin-chan... Never knew you were so aggressive."

Midorima felt the blush that was forming on his cheeks and he started to feel uncomfortable. Was he acting too fast? Wanting too much? Or maybe it was just him... His worries must have appeared on his face because Takao took his free hand, the left one, and looked at it.

"Don't be shy, Shin-chan. You're marvelous and I love everything you're doing," he whispered and brought Midorima's hand close to his mouth. "I've waited for this for more than three years, Shin-chan. I'm sorry that I'm performing so poorly but it's just hard to believe and I'm a little overwhelmed by it all." He snickered at himself and Shintarou trembled when he realized just what Takao said.

"Three..." he said, but Takao cut him off by slowly taking his long fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Wetness and hotness of his lover's mouth made Midorima gasp.

"Don't push yourself into doing anything, Shin-chan. I'm not expecting anything. You already gave me more than I ever wished for." He was serious. He really was serious. "Wait, scratch that. I wished for much, much more, but that was just stupid dreaming—once it even happened in the Edo era hehe…"

Nope. Not serious. Takao never really was. Midorima sighed and wanted to tell him to just shut up, he's not forcing himself but Takao reached his hand into his pants, closed it around his hard, aching dick, and started stroking it. This combined with his fingers being sucked, nipped at, and licked was almost too much.

"Have I ever told you just how kinky your taped fingers are?" Takao's voice was sinfully low and his smile almost sultry. Gods, Midorima wanted to fuck him. Hard. And he wanted to do it now. But he couldn't move. He just was lying there, panting more and more while Takao's words, tongue, and hand were doing wonders to his body and mind. "I'm always looking at them. I've wanted to lick them like this thousands of times." He almost moaned when Takao bite gently one of pads.

"And you're delicious, Shin-chan..."

"Why're you so afraid?" panted Midorima. His brain was leaving him fast and he almost felt scared of this. He needed to think. He needed to be the one in control, otherwise he was just... uncomfortable.

Takao froze for a moment and stopped licking his fingers, took his hand out of Shintarou's pants, and just... hugged him. There was something vulnerable in this gesture and Midorima's heart hurt for a moment. Normally he would stiffly put his arms around or push Takao off but this time he just squeezed the smaller boy who was now tightly in his embrace.

"Three years." He heard muffled talk. "I wanted this and you for three years and now I'm afraid I'll do something to put you off and you'll just leave. I'm not a virgin and, mentally, I've always been a pervert while you're very innocent, Shin-chan. I don't know what to do to not..."

"This is why you're so annoying at moments," Midorima said harshly. "If you would just ask and not make stupid assumptions…!"

"Huh?" Takao looked up and Midorima huffed.

"I... am not so innocent." He mumbled, trying not to feel more embarrassed than he already was. It wasn't so easy considering he was still hard. "I want to do... many things. You're really not putting me off! I wouldn't be here if you were!" he snapped, feeling mortified.

Count on Takao to make him feel even worse.

"What kinds of things?" asked that idiot with a smirk and light flicker of the tongue on his shoulder.

"I won't say it!"

"Awww, so you'll show me?" Takao was almost purring and brushed his leg over Midorima's.

"You weren't so intelligent just a while ago," sneered the taller boy and he propped up his glasses, trying to compose himself.

His friend only smiled and fell onto his back. A small hand touched Midorima's face and gently maneuvered it into a kiss that soon became hot. Shintarou decided that he liked to be on top of Takao; to grind his erection on Takao's, to feel Takao's fingertips lightly scratching his back and buttocks. He started to feel hot desire again, but this time it was more urgent, more desperate. He wanted his friend to lose all control of himself. Even in the height of pleasure Takao still stopped himself from cumming and that wasn't something Midorima wanted. He wanted his lover to be needy, panting and wild. And so he slowly worked his way down the smaller boy's body, kissing it. He couldn't get enough of this and actually groaned with pleasure when Takao's cock was back in his mouth.

"I swear..." breathed Takao, closing his eyes and thrusting gently into Midorima's lips. "I'll do this to you, too... One of my bigges-ah!... dreams..." His body twitched and his hands grasped at sheets—Midorima could tell his friend was doing his best to stop himself from cumming. And that wouldn't do. He replaced his mouth with his hand and kissed Takao's sensitive balls and licked his way down. This position was uncomfortable and he couldn't do what he wanted this way.

"Turn around and kneel," he said in a hoarse voice. His lover didn't hesitate for even a moment, even though Midorima could see the confusion in his eyes. The trust Takao had in him—despite Midorima having absolutely no experience—was making him feel a little nervous, but he composed himself.  
And it wasn't that hard to decide what to do next—Takao's ass was asking for kissing.

It was perfect, just like he'd thought. He had eyed that part of his friend's anatomy many times, wondering how it looked. He palmed one of the butt cheeks and licked his lips before planting a kiss on the other cheek. His friend gasped and looked over his shoulder. Whatever he saw made him groan and burrow his head in a pillow.

"Shin-chan... What an erotic sight you make..." One more gasp when Midorima bit him and nuzzled his nose on the bite. His right hand reached for Takao's dick and stroked it while the left started searching for what he'd gotten out of the drawer. After he found it and placed it between his legs to make sure it wouldn't fall out of bed, his tongue decided to go for it and licked the puckered hole that was catching his attention. Takao shivered and looked back once more.

"Shin-chan, are you really... I washed myself, but..."

"I told you I'm not doing anything I don't want to," he sneered and licked once more, this time closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. The muscles here were soft and slick when wetted, he slid over them with ease. "Besides you have such a pretty ass... So beautiful..." he murmured between licking and kissing, long fingers spreading butt cheeks, pads stroking soft skin, his tongue getting deeper and deeper with each caress. "So perfect... mmm, Takao..." His tongue went in deep and the ring of muscles tightened around it, while Takao choked on his moan and his cock produced even more pre-cum.

"More... More, Shin-chan... Faster, more and... oh, god..."

Takao's words were urgent so Midorima took the lube that was waiting between his legs, poured it on his left hand index finger, and smeared a little of it on his friend's entry.

"Oh yes, please..."

The smaller boy's hips were shaking and Midorima only put his finger on the entry. Takao mewled and started moving, as if he was trying to take his finger in. Seeing this made Shintarou's head a little dizzy and at the same time when finger slid easily in and his lover gasped, he took his own cock in hand and started rubbing it to ease the tension. Takao's passage was slick with lube and Midorima marveled at the tightness of it—his finger moved swiftly back and forth, making his lover moan with pleasure—and there was no problem with doing it, which meant he got used to it?

A spasm of desire ran through his body when he put more lube on his hand and gently pushed a second finger in, and then a third one. Black-haired boy gasped and shakily propped himself on elbows to look at Midorima.

"Shin-chan, are you really... your fingers are in me?" he gasped, trying to watch as far as he could, his head twisting and... and Midorima couldn't tear his gaze from that sight. Takao was flushed, his eyes were heavy-lidded and watery, he was biting his lips that got almost red from the abuse and his hair was a mess. When blue eyes met green Midorima felt like he was someone else, all his thoughts about what's proper and what's not flew from his head and he was feeling hot, dizzy, overwhelmed with desire and passion. He moved forward very fast and kissed Takao harshly, arching his neck into a very uncomfortable position, but he had to kiss him. He had to taste him and make him cry into his own lips when his fingers almost completely left the tight hole and then slammed in.

And what a cry it was... Blue eyes flew open, tears fell down, and he almost collapsed, but Midorima's grip on his chin held him up. In that moment it wasn't even a proper kiss; their tongues just darted in and out and entwined in the air—hot, slick and needy. Takao was mewling loudly and when he suddenly cried out Midorima froze for a moment. He tried to gently take his fingers out but his lover impaled himself on them again, his head bent down and his back arched as he cried out once more.

"There... yes, there..." He was moaning in high-pitched tone while fucking himself with Midorima's fingers, hips shakily slamming onto the taller boy's fist. "More... Harder, Shin-chan, harder, yes, please, there, oh... mwah... oh, god... ah... wah... Shin-chan, Shin-chan..."

He repeated Midorima's name like it was a mantra and it took a moment for Shintarou to realize that he had found Takao's prostate, the spot he had read about. He immediately got back into his previous position, his free hand gripping the smaller boy's by the hip harshly and the other started moving as fast and hard as it could. He gritted his teeth in the effort but the sounds and words that were flying from Takao's mouth were driving him crazy and he felt he needed, he wanted... Before he knew it Takao left his fingers, twisted around and almost fell over Midorima, his small hands sneaking their way around the taller boy's neck, his lips hot and needy.

"Pants off, Shin-chan... Now..." he panted into Midorima's mouth. His body was trembling and it felt so hot... Shintarou took his pajama pants off as fast as he could and sucked on air when his cock brushed over Takao's thigh. He cried out when his lover's hand gripped his dick. Somehow lube had gotten into those small hands and soon something cold and wet touched his member.

"What..." he started but Takao's tongue shut him up and he willingly complied.

"I'll ride you, Shin-chan," whispered the black-haired boy, his eyes clouded and needy. He positioned Midorima's dick at his entry and eased himself a little, only the thick head going in, but it was enough for him to sigh.

"So thick... you'll feel wonderful, Shintarou... I promise, you'll like it... I need you to... so, waah!, fuck..." Takao closed his eyes and in one move took all of Midorima inside of him. Shintarou moaned and held his lover's hips, pressing him down, to feel more and to let him adjust.

"Tight..." he gasped and kissed Takao, whose face was contorted with pain and pleasure.

"I did it too fast..." whispered the smaller boy and he chuckled shakily, his hands roaming over Midorima's back. "But you feel so good, so good... inside of me, Shin-chan..." He changed his position a little and they both moaned. Midorima was caressing his ass, trying to ease the pain he saw on his face. "Would you..." Takao licked his lips, clearly embarrassed. Shintarou sighed and nuzzled his nose on the crook of Takao's neck.

"What do you need?" he whispered and licked the flushed skin making the other boy moan and squeeze muscles in lower part of his body, which made Midorima almost purr.

"More lube, Shin-chan. Pour more around my hole. Sorry, I got carried away..."

"Mmm..." His left hand already was sticky so he didn't care much. As he applied the slick and gently massaged the tight skin, Takao twitched, but not entirely with pain. "Do you need anything else?"

Takao shook his head and started moving a little, each sway of his hips making Midorima groan and squeeze his lovers thighs. He felt so good but wanted even more for Takao to feel good. His hand reached for his still hard cock and stroked it, fingers covered in the lube dancing on the smooth surface of the head, the palm petting the shaft. The black-haired boy started moaning and his moves were getting more confident—it wasn't just moving in one place. He was lowering his hips and then moving them upwards, friction making them both hot.

"Shin-chan..." panted Takao, looking straight into Midorima's eyes, fixated on him all the time, noticing every change. "Kiss me, Shin-chan..."

He complied without a second thought and that kiss only heightened the pleasure. He was on fire. His mouth was kissed, tongue was intertwined with the other, his hair was being tugged at, their chests were brushing, his lover's pre-cum was slowly leaking onto his palm, and the feeling he got from Takao's ass... It was so marvelous, he didn't know what to say or do. His head was empty.

Midorima was only able to groan, to murmur between kisses something about lovely and beautiful, to listen to Takao's barely said words of love, to hear his cry and to caress that sensual body. With every touch Takao squirmed in his arms, moved faster and soon he was riding him like mad, moans became loud cries. Midorima couldn't deal with this position. He needed faster, harder.

"You okay?" he panted and when Takao nodded, Shintarou flipped him onto his back, without slipping out, and started pounding, making his lover cry out with each thrust. "Say it hurts... and I'll try... to stop..." he groaned, almost losing any sanity he had left completely.

Takao violently shook his head and pressed Midorima to closer to himself.

"Don't stop... break me, Shin-chan... harder, do it harder... ah... um... waa-aaah!..."

His words were making Midorima move ever more harshly. His hips would slam into Takao's ass, then withdraw almost the whole shaft before impaling the black-haired boy again, with all might he had. He couldn't stop himself. It was so good. So good. His head was spinning, his breath was coming out in huffs, his heart was beating like mad, and he was loving it.

"Takao... Takao, Takao..." he groaned in deep voice while trusting violently and the boy under him arched his back, his fingers digging into Midorima's ass, pressing him closer.

"Shin-chan... c'mere... kiss... Shin-chan... how I love you... love... Shin-chan..." Takao's hand left Midorima's back and pulled his face into a hot kiss—one that was almost painfully sweet. Their lips couldn't stop moving and when Midorima's glasses fell onto Takao's face, the taller boy just threw them to the side, they were in the way. He opened his mouth wider and when their tongues fought and loved each other, he felt that he was so close... just a little more... More Takao, more of that feeling, more thrusting, more hotness, more love and more, more... He felt like bursting from all the things he felt. And then Takao broke the kiss.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan... oh, god! Yes! Yes! Yessss..." His nails dug deeply into Midorima's shoulder and that was his undoing.

"Ta-ka-oo...oooh..." he groaned, as he filled Takao with seed, at the same time feeling hot wetness land on his abdomen. His breath sped up and his whole body trembled with extreme pleasure. He was moving a little, so as to ease the tremors and only when he'd ridden his orgasm to the end did he then look at his lover.

Takao's forehead was all sweaty, his hair stuck to it, but he himself was so... content. He was looking at Midorima happily from still heavy-lidded eyes and his smile was gentle, affectionate. Midorima lowered his head and kissed smaller boy's forehead and then his mouth. Takao embraced his shoulders and sighed before their tongues met in lazy, sensual dance. They caressed each other gently, rubbing their bodies against one another and when they finally parted and Shintarou slid out of Takao, the smaller boy just smiled and started getting up.

"Where are you going?" Midorima's voice was hoarse and he tried not to sound bitter, but he thought they'd be... more together. His friend smiled.

"I need to clean myself, otherwise I'll dirty your bed. Be back in a minute."

Midorima coolly nodded his head and, only when Takao disappeared, he pressed his face into his pillow. It still hadn't sunk in, that they had done this. He'd probably blow up when his mind accepted it but that could wait. He was too tired after all and shouting required much energy. Besides he was... well, not happy, but comfortable with the current situation. Wouldn't mind a repeat. He smiled a little and then started to look for his glasses and tissues to clean himself up.

When Takao came back Midorima was already as clean as could be and back in pajamas.

"What?" he barked when his friend looked at him funnily. "It's cold."

"Ah, yes... Of course it is." Scared, once more, even though he masked it with laughter and too many moves to put clothes on. Midorima never would guess after that angry speech from earlier and basically from Takao's whole personality that he would have to be the one being reassured. But it seemed like even he got insecure. When his lover stood beside the bed, unsure of laying in it, Midorima just took his hand and pulled him in. He felt embarrassed but that feeling passed when he saw just how much this move made Takao relax. They both lay in bed, face to face and touched the other one from time to time, the only sounds in the room their breaths and the rustling of the sheets.

"So... Just for the record, Shin-chan" whispered the black-haired boy with a little smirk. "Are we dating now?"

"That depends." murmured Midorima, trying to decide whether he should ask this now or later. But he knew he needed to know before any strange thoughts planted themselves in his head.

"On what?" When Shintarou didn't say anything Takao sighed. "You really want to know, don't you?" Takao smirked at his confused face. "My first time, I mean."

…

**A/N: Aaaaand, cliffhanger! Yup, I'm sadist.**

**Story is actually completed but I'll torture you for few days before posting last chapter (that also has smut ^.^).**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! I love MidoTaka and I wonder how you see tchem and if my fantasy is all right with how you imagine them getting together ;)**

**Oh, and maybe some theories about Takao's first time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, seems that's all what I get for fishing for reviews xD**

**Story is now completed, with the last hardcore smut and a bit of fluff. **

**Big thanks for rumovercoke for proofreading (you can find her on tumblr)! **

**.**

_In the last chapter:_

_"You really want to know, don't you?" Takao smirked at his confused face. __"My first time, I mean."_

…

Midorima propped his glasses up and cleared his throat with grunt.

"It's not that important, you dumbass. That... dating thing depends on many things, but I would... like to hear that story. In case you were infected with something, I mean."

Takao snorted and mocked an offended look.

"If I were infected it's too late for you now, you know? But no, I'm not. Always safe sex." When Midorima felt his face getting hot, the smaller guy smirked. "Well, almost always. With you it's different."

"I got carried away" muttered Midorima, looking to the side.

"Ah, of course. You got time to get the lube but no con..."

"SHUT UP!" He was sure if that word left Takao's mouth he'd die from embarrassment. "Why would I have such a thing in the first place?!"

"Well, you had the lube so I assumed..."

"I just don't like feeling sore after doing it myse...!" When he realized what he had just said he choked on his words and his mortified expression probably told Takao that if he so much as curled his lips, he would be strangled and his body thrown out to freeze.

"That's understandable." Stone-faced, Takao definitely was trying to hold in his laughter. "But what would you like to know about my previous experiences?"

There were two things he felt he needed to know, so he decided to ask. With his friend it was the best way to go around things.

"Was it only one guy or were you whoring around?"

"Now that was just plain mean!" Laughed Takao and he flashed a satisfied smirk. "Why, do I look like such a hot stuff guys would fall for me?"

"Takao..." The warning in his voice was clear.

"Okay, okay, don't get mad. Just one guy, but repeatedly."

Something contracted in Midorima's chest. There was a guy who had held Takao in his arms more than once. A guy who'd seen Takao's heavy-lidded eyes, who'd heard those high-pitched moans, who was kissed like there was nothing more important. Muscled arms sneaked around his midriff and Midorima's lover snuggled into his side.

"Did I repulse you?"

"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are," he snapped, trying to get a hold over his jealousy. "Or maybe you liked him?"

"I told you already, there was only you. He was just... convenient and had good timing."

"How so?"

Takao looked up into Midorima's eyes and his face was serious, or at least there was no smile.

"I met him around Winter Cup in our first year. Some friends from middle school invited me to karaoke and after a few hours I was already a little tipsy when they dragged me to some club. At that time I was kinda... depressed. Just two or three weeks before, we had lost to Rakuzan and I blamed myself for not being a good enough point guard, since I should be able to at least pass the ball."

"Don't be so self-obsessed, it wasn't..." started Midorima, but Takao lifted a hand and shut him up.

"Let me finish, okay? It's not the easiest thing for me to say, despite how it looks. You could say I'm baring my soul to you right now. It was one of the... stupidest things I did and you know how much that says." He pulled off a little, so he could look straight at Midorima and the taller boy saw very clearly how uncomfortable his partner was. So he decided to shut up, even if it was hard.

"At that time I had already been in love with you for almost a year and a half, Shin-chan, and it was getting painful. I was sure I didn't stand a chance since, you know, we're both guys and you rarely talked about sex or romance, but when you did it was always about older chicks… But at the same time there was that little hope inside of me. After Winter Cup that hope started to die and I was needy, depressed and... well, I won't bother you with that, but let's say I wasn't all sunshine and flowers. And exactly when I was brooding about you and my feelings for you my friends decided to go home. I was going to go with them but then he seated himself at my table and that was it. He... he looked and sounded just like you."

Midorima gritted his teeth hard. He wouldn't shout. He really wouldn't.

"For a moment, I even thought it was you in some stupid disguise, but that was just the alcohol. He was shorter, smiled more than you, and had cheerful personality but the hair, eyes, glasses, voice and posture—it was all just like yours. And he started flirting with me. It was fun so I went with the flow but when he suggested we go to his apartment I told him that I like someone already. He said that he knows, since the look I had on my face is the exact same one he sees in the mirror each and every morning." Takao smiled bitterly and shrugged. "It was a win-win situation. He told me that I look like a younger version of the guy he's been hopelessly in love with for six years and when I said he looks like an older version of you we laughed and... It was more role-play sex than anything else, really.

"Each and every time I saw you when I was slept with him and I'm one hundred percent sure it was the same for him. We called each other once a week, sometimes more, but it was getting ugly for both of us. I started feeling guilty when I would talk to you and he told me he's the same since he'd never had a partner that looked almost exactly like that Kigahara guy and it was bothering him. But we continued for more than six months until I saw change in you.

"It was just before InterHigh and we were staying late. Usually coach was with us but that day Ootsubo-san went to him, since he needed some materials for his college project about planning training sessions in basketball, and he practically dragged coach out of the gym. After the normal training session, we went for showers and when I started pulling off my shirt, you were staring at me, Shin-chan."

"I was not!" Well, so much for silence. He really was not! He wasn't some kind of... of pervert!

"You were, for at least five minutes. And it wasn't your normal look." Takao smiled and leaned in, licking Midorima's jaw. "It was desire. You looked like you were going to strip me, throw me into the shower, and fuck me without mercy. Or at least those were the thoughts that appeared in my head. It got me so excited, I got a hard-on and had real problems trying to hide it."

"That's because you're twisted! Of course I wouldn't do something like that!"

"I know. Shame," laughed the idiot and started stroking Midorima's pale chest with his fingers. It was disconcerting. "I ended things with the guy the same evening, telling him I actually may have a chance with you. He was happy for me, sincerely, and I told him that he should try to show his feelings to this Kigahara, since he was really good at putting on a show for everyone. We haven't been in touch since then. He texted me for the first time a few weeks ago; he's now with this guy and they're trying to build something, even though his partner is kinda scared. And then I actually thought I'm happy that you weren't my first one."

Midorima sat up, slapped his hands and glared at Takao, feeling something ugly stirring inside of him. Seeing Takao smiling gently he felt the need to beat him up.

"Get out, Takao. If you want to say things like that, I don't..."

"I was bleeding," the smaller guy said, and he propped himself up on his elbow, still wearing that damn smile.

"What?"

"The first time I had sex. I was bleeding and crying the whole time since it hurt so much."

He almost jumped to look for blood now. Almost.

"But... you're okay now?"

"Yes, because I know what I can do and what I don't. He was really skilled, it was me who screwed up. I was too tense, tried to do things I shouldn't be doing. So I ended up tearing myself despite the lube and preparations." He grimaced and patted his own hip. "Couldn't move without pain for some time."

"I remember that, you said you hurt your hip because you fell down the stairs!"

He remembered that very well. Takao was absent for what turned out to be a very dull two weeks.

"Well, that's what he asked for his friend who's a doctor to write for me, so I can lay in bed all day without scaring my parents. The next two times were also pretty painful since it seems I'm pretty easy to break if I'm not..."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?!" screamed Midorima, feeling furious. He knew it wasn't his fault, he was inexperienced, but why Takao just didn't tell him?! The sheer thought of hurting Takao when he wanted to pleasure him made him more angry than anything else he'd heard that night.

"I made sure we're not doing anything that would need... preparations and carefulness. I was too taken with you to watch out." He laughed and tried to caress Midorima's cheek, but his hand was slapped. "See? That's why I'm happy my first time wasn't with you. You would be horrified, right?"

Midorima's jaw hurt from how tense he was. Because he knew Takao was right—he would have freaked out, he wouldn't have touched his lover again because he would have been scared and he hated himself for being so... childish. It wasn't even about that guy with whom Takao slept—it was just the knowledge of being incapable of ensuring his friend's safety.

"Is it like that for... everyone?"

Takao shook his head.

"Nope. I'm just very delicate, that's all. Shin-chan, don't worry. You won't hurt me. And even if you do, we'll just get over it. I just wanted you to know why it is that I find my first time not being with you to be a good thing." He smiled and once more tried to stroke the taller boy's cheek. This time Midorima didn't fight him. "And now I'm more happy than I thought I could be. I mean it, Shintarou."

He only harrumphed and looked to the side, at the same time leaning into a small hand.

"You said three years, but we didn't even know each other at that time. Were you stalking me or something?"

"You still don't remember that match in middle school?" snickered Takao. "Not nice, you know? You totally killed my team and I hated you so much, you wouldn't believe."

"Takao, I'm not the whole Teikou team. You should hate us all, so why only me?"

When Takao didn't say a word Midorima looked at him and felt almost... shocked. Because Takao was blushing and clearly wasn't going to say a word. That made him realize why all this time his lover was saying there is nothing more joyous than making him say something he didn't mean to. Because he wanted to tease Takao mercilessly until the smaller boy spilt everything. His tongue darted out and licked palm of the hand that was still on his cheek. Blue eyes widened but with another flicker they got heavy-lidded. Midorima was kissing knuckles, sucking on fingers that by the means of world were long, but compared to his own were short, and his free hand was brushing over Takao's chest, twisting his nipples, teasing his sensitive throat and shoulders.

"You're not fighting fair..." the black-haired boy panted. He leaned into Midorima, snuggled his face into Shintarou's neck and moaned when his nipple was squeezed. "And you are definitely learning too fast..."

"Why only me?" he whispered into Takao's ear and licked the spot behind his ear that had previously made his lover shiver. The same thing happened now. The smaller boy twisted his neck, trying to reach Midorima's lips with his own, but he couldn't.

"After I tell you will you kiss me?" Midorima felt himself growing hard with seeing just how desperate Takao was for a kiss. He wanted to do it now, to feel those lips once more, to entwine his tongue with his... But he also knew that there would be no talking if he did that. So he nodded.

"And promise me you won't... well, not laugh, but ridicule me. Because it's stupid."

"Nothing new when it comes to you" murmured Midorima and he maneuvered Takao on his lap, his hands sneaking under boxers. "So," he asked as the hawk-eyed boy sucked on air and squirmed in his lap and long fingers started kneading his butt cheeks. "Why me?"

"Never knew you'd be so bold, Shin-chan" Takao was clearly enjoying this, so he let that comment pass. Somehow it felt good to be this much in control and technically they were lovers now so if he wanted to touch that ass he should just do it, right? The smaller boy leaned in, trying to steal a kiss, but Midorima pulled back. "Okay, okay, I'm telling. It was because you snorted at me, okay?"

He blinked, trying to comprehend. And blinked some more.

"Say what?"

"You snorted at me when I was trying to ask you out!"  
Midorima took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of the nose.

"First of all, I don't remember this, so be more precise. And secondly—we were only fifteen, for gods' sake!"

"Oi, I didn't mean to bang you or something! It took me more than a year to get used to the idea that I like a freak of a giant more than cute girls!" Takao really looked offended and stopped squirming, his eyes clear now. They both forgot about Midorima's hands on his ass.

"You totally pummeled us, you know. You were the star of that game, Aomine was absent, Akashi didn't do much and I swear Murasakibara got a few naps during the game! Kuroko was sending you the ball and you killed my team 170 to 25 with your damn three-pointers. After the game I walked up to you to congratulate you and then asked if we could meet some time. And what did you do? You snorted at me! Not even sparing a look in my direction, treating me like I was some kind of trash!"

He didn't have to say that he didn't remember it. Because it was the truth, he was often picked up by guys from other teams and usually they just tried to beat him up, so he stopped trying to be civilized.

"But why would you like to meet me? And you said you liked me since then?"  
Takao looked to the side and blushed once more.  
"Well... Let's just say it was love at first sight, okay?" He tried to joke but when he met Midorima's eyes and saw how not amused he was, he sighed. "I liked you, yes. At that time I didn't know that, though. It was just... you have a nice back, you know? Especially when you're preparing to make a long shoot, you're sticking your ass out and I kinda... noticed it."

Midorima was baffled. Of course he was making a pose like that! It was the most efficient way to make a good shoot!

"And then, when it was my turn to mark you, you had a little problem with the sweat and took off your glasses to wipe it off." Takao smiled and caressed Shintarou's brow with his thumb. "You're a real beauty, Shin-chan. And I was so shocked with the attraction I felt that I almost let you pass without even bothering to lift a finger! Before I knew what was happening I was trying to pick you up and you _snorted_ at me."

"I get that snorting part, you don't have to repeat it" hissed Midorima, feeling very uneasy.

"But I remember it the best. It really hurt—the fact that you didn't even acknowledge me enough to at least to look me in the eye and just say no. So I started to hate you. It was pretty easy—I didn't see you since then, my teammates were killing you verbally in every way possible, and at the time a really cute girl confessed to me. She wanted to do stuff, like kissing or hugging and when I was kissing her I saw your annoyingly pretty face..."

"I do not have a pretty face" interrupted Midorima with sneer. "Don't make me sound like a girl!"

"But you really have an awfully pretty face, Shin-chan. It is manly in its own way, don't look at me like that, it was a compliment! But it's just pretty, beautiful. Those mile long eye-lashes, soft features when you're not grimacing, clean and pale skin... Many girls in our school actually hate you for that, saying it's unfair with you being a guy and all.

"But coming back to my pitiful story, I broke up with that girl and, of course, blamed it on you. I was training myself to the point of exhaustion, imagining the moment I'd take my revenge on you—sometimes I'd even fantasize about you crying and begging me not to shoot that last ball—and then here you were, once more ruining my perfect life by enrolling into the same school."

Takao was laughing and Midorima had only one thing to say with disgust painted on his face.

"You're way more stupid than I ever thought you were and I never gave you much credit in that department."

"C'mon, you never hated someone so much you envisioned all the nicest ways to kill them?"

Well, he did; mainly it involved Kagami and some closed place packed with big bad dogs, but that was beside the point.

"And it's not like I hated you for real, it was more like a denial phase. You have a nasty personality but I was already attracted to you and tried very hard to at least try to understand you, so when I saw through your tsundere actions I found someone I could love and that was the end of me. Actually it was Kanako's fault that I realized it."

"And what does she have to do with it?"

"Ah, my dear sister of mine always had a knack for realizing what I'm feeling and what I'm not. Doesn't matter that she was twelve at the time, she told me I act like I'm in love when I'm around you and that's nice, since I look happier." He smirked and chuckled. "My dad almost had a heart attack but quickly recovered from it, he's a really accepting guy. Mom was all awwww, my baby is in love and added that you should come more often. The real task was to make her stop acting like you're my bride or something. No, really, don't look at me like I'm the crazy one. My mother's favorite uncle was gay, he lived with his lover for over forty years."

"I'm not gay!"

"Nah, of course, you're not. It's not like you just had your..."

"SHUT UP!" He was bright red, he felt it and there was a strange sensation in his stomach.

But Takao already leaned in, grinding his hips into Midorima's, pushing his butt into large hands, and whispered "You just had your dick in my ass, Shintarou... And I loved it. All of it. Every inch of you inside me..."

A shiver went down Midorima's spine and his vision blurred for a moment. Takao smiled and started rubbing on his body, his breath hard on his ear, his well muscled body hard on his own, and the way he was moving his hips was drugging him. Shintarou squeezed his lover's ass and pressed him more closely to himself, closing his eyes at the feeling.

"Can I have that promised kiss now?"

Midorima moved his head to the side and brushed his lips over Takao's. His lover sighed happily and opened his mouth a little. Without a second thought, Midorima slipped his tongue in first and only when Takao welcomed him with his own he kissed him fully. There was something enthralling in what he did and it made him feel hot and bold. Long fingers that were kneading soft flesh moved and his middle fingers slipped between butt cheeks and brushed over Takao's entrance. The black-haired boy arched his back and moaned, moving his hips even more, trying to feel more.

"You're really going to be the death of me" panted Takao, into his mouth. "I came just a few moments ago and I still want more, just more..." He shifted on his knees and Midorima had to tilt his face up so as to not break the kiss. "Nice... I like kissing you like that, Shin-chan" and with those words Takao kissed him even more passionately, his tongue deep down, fighting with his lover for dominance. Long-fingered hand reached for the buttons of the shirt and when Midorima had problems with opening it, he growled. He wanted Takao naked. Now. The idiot chuckled at that.

"So impa-aaah!" Just when he tried to be a smartass, Midorima gently pushed one of his fingers into the tight circle of muscles and was playing at the entrance, going in and out, but no deeper than his knuckle. His lover shivered and tried to impale himself on the finger, but the strong grip on his hip wouldn't let him. "Shin-chan, I need... mmmf".

Midorima kissed Takao and was ravishing his mouth until all the need for talk left the smaller boy and all he could do was mewl and squirm. His own head felt light, all thoughts had left him; he could only feel slippery tongue, hands all over his shoulders, Takao's erection moving over his shirt, and, for a moment, he thought about tasting it once again. Small hands pulled Midorima's shirt off and Takao brushed his fingers over Shintarou's nipple, smiling a little when the taller boy gasped. He hadn't known that he could also feel such a pleasure from it.

"Take your finger out," whispered Takao and when Midorima did it, he felt how his friend stopped himself from thrusting his hips back, as if to catch finger. "Shin-chan..."

Hearing hesitation in Takao's voice, Midorima looked up at him, licking his lips unconsciously, since the black-haired boy looked so desirable all flushed and messed up like that. His hands cupped his lover's face and pulled it down for another kiss.  
"Lay down" whispered Takao, this time his voice was steady and seeing the look in those hazy eyes Midorima felt excitement to the point of sickness; his stomach was in knots from uncertainty, fear, and want. When his head touched the pillow, a small hand brushed his hair, playing with it for a moment, and then Takao was once again kissing him from above, their legs brushing, intertwining.

Midorima didn't even know how he took off his friend's boxers, but he was pretty sure it was his doing. He loved kissing Takao, loved the way their loud breathing filled the room, was thrilled by every twitch of his lover's body, enchanted with every sound he made. But soon he needed more, his appetite was only growing. Hot lips left his mouth and planted themselves on his neck, licking and biting, doing wonders to his mind and body. He never knew he could be this... accepting when it came to things being done to him. He was grasping the sheets with his fists, swaying hips and arching back with every touch of those short fingers and skilled mouth. And the things Takao's tongue did to his nipples... Hot trail of kisses covered his chest, midriff, navel and they were going down and down—where he really needed them. A soft bite on his naked hip and a hand placed a whisper away from his groin made him realize just what his friend intended to do.

"Stop..." he breathed out, feeling both ecstatic with the possibility and startled with sudden insecurity. He was already feeling dizzy, but still had some control. Control that—he was sure of it— would disappear once Takao will go just a little bit lower. "Seriously, Takao. Stop."

He almost said "please" but that would mean he's... he wasn't sure what, but he didn't want to, he really didn't. His partner looked up and smiled fondly.

"Just a little, okay?"

"I said no!"

Takao sighed and moved so he was eye to eye with Midorima, who felt even worse if that was possible. He was pretty sure his face was all red from excitement, but there was that odd feeling of shyness that probably only added color to it.  
"Why? I just want to pleasure you, Shin-chan." The smaller boy touched the taller one's cheek and caressed it. "It will feel good, I promise."

"I know it will! It's just I..." For a moment he didn't know what to say and if to say anything at all, but he supposed Takao didn't know what he was thinking of the situation and Midorima also didn't want to create a misunderstanding… and at the same time, he didn't want to make an idiot out of himself. "I never... no one's ever done something like that to me and I..."

Takao sighed and shook his head.

"Tsundere and freak control to booth." Midorima opened his mouth to yell at him, but a short finger stopped him from doing it. "If you cum I won't hold it against you. If you're afraid of losing control try to remember I won't make fun of you later." After a moment Takao flashed a smirk. "No, wait. I'll make fun out of you, but in a good way. Like about you practically worshipping my ass before. You totally love it, don't you?"

Now he supposed he glowed red at how humiliated he felt.

"I did not...!"

"You did and there is nothing wrong with it." With that perpetual smirk Takao whispered seductively into Midorima's ear. "And without even tasting it I already worship your cock, so we're even, don't you think?"

He tried to say something about stopping being vulgar, but those words made his head even more dizzy.

"Ah, Shin-chan likes dirty talk?"

"Stop being so amused," he muttered. "And stop that squirming, it's..."

"Arousing?" whispered Takao and pressed his body closer to Midorima's. "It's hard being not amused when I have you... well, technically not in my bed, but you get the idea."

"You'll be kicked out of here if you won't st-ah!" Breathy moan came out of his mouth and next moment he slapped hand over his mouth, but smaller hand was stroking his length through cloth in a way that made him unable to speak in fear of making some mortifying sound.

"So you do like it that way... Lucky guess!" whistled Takao and stroked once more, this time twisting his wrist a little, his face hovering over Midorima's, his teasing smirk morphed into a gentle smile that combined with heavy-lidded eyes made him look... Midorima didn't knew what exactly, but it made him closer to losing any control over his body.

"You look really beautiful when you're feeling it. Before I was too caught up with what was happening, but this time I see you clearly and it's better than I ever imagined." He snuck down once more and when Midorima shakily propped himself up to stop him, Takao looked into his eyes and kissed his hard muscle through his pants.

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"I want to hear you, Shin-chan..." whispered Takao, licking and sucking the head of Midorima's cock, not caring about wet stains he left on the material. Shintarou was bewildered by all of this and didn't know what to think. One thing was the nice feeling of warmness touching his member, but it was the sight that really made him surrender to pleasure. The way Takao's tongue darted out, his thin lips closed around fabric and sultry eyes that never left his. Naked, curled in the legs of the bed, caressing Midorima's thick thighs with trembling hands. Takao was looking so... desirable.

"Can I?" murmured his lover, touching the band of pants. Shintarou only nodded, feeling shy all of sudden, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Takao taking his dick into hand and taking his first lick, closing his eyes, and purring.

"Goood..." whispered his lover before he took the whole length in at once in his hot, wet mouth.

Midorima gasped and grasped the sheets with one hand, the second one trying to push Takao off.

The smaller boy looked at him with a trace of uncertainty. "You really don't want it?"

"I do!" He blurted out before he thought, but Takao really looked like he was going to stop and he didn't want that. He wanted to stop losing control over himself, but he also wanted his lover's mouth around him once more. "Not so fast, I need to... think."

The idiot snickered.

"You know, the whole purpose of this is not thinking." Takao puffed air at Midorima's shaft and the taller boy shivered when cold air hit him. "I know you don't want to just lean and do nothing but feel, but... Do you trust me?"

"Emotional blackmail won't help you."

"I wasn't even trying. But..." Takao wetted his lips and looked straight into Midorima's eyes. "I really want to do it."

"I wanted to, too, and you stopped me."

"That was different. My cumming would have destroyed our precious first time" half-joked Takao, at the same time still playing with the hard member.

"Will you stop that? I really don't..."

"Don't what? You want me to do it but you don't want to feel? Bad news for you, Shin-chan. You'll feel a lot." And with those words Takao slid him inside of his mouth and started playing with his tongue. Midorima threw his head back and shut his eyes, pleasure taking over his brain. His lover was sucking, licking, and kissing like his life depended on it and it was so good... And the things Takao was saying between licking his shaft and balls, between kissing and squeezing, were making him more and more desperate.

"Aaah, I'm licking you, Shin-chan... Can you feel it? My tongue licking off your semen... It's so sweet, tasty... And your skin here is so soft, so tender..." He was humming while taking cock inside of his mouth. "I'm sucking you off, Shin-chan... Gods, it's much better than I ever imagined..."

"Will you... just... stop talking?" panted out Midorima, never in his life having had such a problem with opening his eyes and uttering something half-witty. But when he looked down something inside of him snapped. It probably had something to do with the lust he saw inside of Takao's eyes. The feelings of need and love flooded him and before he knew it his hand grabbed Takao's head and pressed it closer to his groin, making his dick thrust deeper.

"Takao... Takao..." he moaned, while fucking his friend's mouth and Takao looked even more slutty than before... Blue eyes closed, small hands gripping his moving hips, tongue sloppily flickering over his thick shaft. Midorima's lover was producing such lovely, muffled moans that his mind got hazy and no, not now, not yet...

"Ah... stop... Takao... stop, please..." It wasn't occurring to him that it was he who was doing all the moving, but the pleasure suddenly stopped when the smaller boy pulled off with a force.

"What do you want, Shin-chan?" panted Takao, saliva dripping from his chin. Midorima bolted up and licked it off, groaning and thrusting his hips up. Suddenly they were kissing, their tongues moving frenzy, hands all over the bodies, legs entwined so much they looked more like one body than two, erections pressed so firmly against each other it was getting painful...

"Shin-chan, come... Inside, fuck me... ah!... mwah, ah, mmmm... hard, please, Shin-chan... Just get in... ahaaah!... get the lube and shove it in..."  
Midorima looked for the bottle but he was in such a hurry he couldn't grasp it properly, so Takao did it for him, squeezed slick over his dick and his own entrance and took pillow to take it under his back.

"Now... please, hard..."

The taller boy positioned himself at his entrance and when he put the tip inside and Takao gasped, he stopped, thinking about how breakable his lover was. Takao saw his hesitation and with heel of his feet, he pushed Midorima's ass closer. "It's okay... I'm stretched after last time, so do it... Now, Shin-chan... I want you to fill me, now, it's good... AAH!" he cried loudly when Shintarou did just as he asked and with each hard slam he moaned. "Love... love you... Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, aaah..."

So tight. So good. So lovely. Takao's enchanting eyes, almost closed, thin lips bruised by teeth, flushed skin, such a voice... Midorima didn't know what was happening to him, but he was so close, so close, such a pleasure, Takao, just more, faster, deeper, more...

"Kazu... nari..." he groaned and that made Takao rake his fingers hard on his back, the hole being penetrated squeezed down on Midorima's cock almost painfully and the sob of pleasure that came out of Takao made him groan Takao's name over and over again while his back was getting more and more covered with scratches. Moving was almost impossible with how tight Takao held him inside and sobs morphed into a choked cry, tears of pleasure flowed from the smaller boy's eyes and he came. Midorima couldn't help himself and started ramming in faster, harder, all the while confessing all of his feelings incoherently, mixing them with Takao's name over and over and then it was—pleasure so intense it made him cry out loud and grind his hips over his lover's, teeth gritted, trying to concentrate on this pleasure, on Takao's smell and muscled arms that were squeezing him almost as tightly as he was clamped down there. When his breath calmed and his heart wasn't threatening to break through his chest, Midorima tried to move so as to not crush Takao, but he was hugged even more tightly.

"Don't go... Just stay like this..."

"I'll slip out."

"Doesn't matter. We already need to change the sheets, so what's the big deal?" The smaller boy chuckled and sighed happily, his face buried in Shintarou's neck. "If it gets better with you every time, I'm afraid I'll pass out next time, sorry in advance."

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't that good."

Shit. Why did he have to speak before thinking?

"Your tsundere side is coming back, I see. No worries, I like that, too." Suddenly he laughed and pressed his face even more into his neck. "That would be handy if I ever would want you to treat me like a slut. Actually you may have to start preparing for that, I feel like I'll like it that way with you. "

"You're a filthy pervert" Midorima coldly muttered, but he felt a jolt of pleasure. It was probably just some stupid appreciation for the words that probably had all to do with afterglow. He was too tired for a third round, so it had to be this.

"You're getting this only now?"

"No, I always knew."

"And yet here you are. Face it, Shin-chan—you like it dirty."

"I do not."

"You do, you pervert!"

"Do not. Stop it, it's childish. And stop laughing!"

"Yes, yes, of course. See? Not laughing." Right. Still shaking with a hidden smile Takao trembled and being this close to Midorima, it felt as if it was his own trembling. He liked that, or rather he would like that if it wasn't because he was being made fun of. So he did the best thing he could think of—he kissed Takao. It was a lazy kiss, very slow, languid. The black-haired boy was still smiling a little, his face relaxed and happy, his hands caressing Midorima's injured back (he already started to feel stinging), legs crossing over Shintarou's hips... He liked laying like that, but not in winter.

"I'm freezing" he said while getting up and glared at Takao when he whined. "Go first to the shower, I'll change sheets."

His friend smiled lovingly, reaching his arms up to Midorima. Midorima had to admit it looked... sickeningly cute.

"Come with me, Shin-chan. I'll wash your back carefully, since doing it yourself will hurt quite a lot."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I would say yours for making me feel this good, but I won't lie." Takao flashed his most sadistic grin. "I wanted to mark my territory."

And that made Midorima tug at the sheets, which made the idiot hit the floor, where he hissed and patted his hip.

"Serves you right for blabbing atrocities. Now go."

"Alone? Come on, it'll be romantic! In the next fifty years we'll be telling this story to... well, not to our children, but maybe to Kanako's and I just need to add a bathing scene!"

"You'll make it up, you have experience in doing just that. And if you don't stop talking like you're mental there will be not only no fifty years, but not even a week! And who would say something like that to children?! I'll kill you before you utter one word to anyone about this!"

Of course, he didn't get anything with his fuming, except for making it worse.

"Awww, you want our relationship secret? Like a dirty little secret between only two of us?" Before Midorima could strangle him, Takao barricaded himself in the bathroom, only screaming. "And in fifty years Kanako's potential kids will be around thirty years old, you know? She'll be probably grandma herself!"

Good thing sheets were an inanimate object, otherwise they would have suffered a horrible death in a grip strong enough to do something like snapping the neck of a certain someone.

When Takao emerged from the shower, wearing a new shirt, Midorima only passed him without a word and slammed the door in his grinning face. Hot water made him a little sleepy and calmed his emotions. He would have to control himself from time to time if he wanted this... dating thing to work. And he wanted for it to work, no matter how embarrassing it was and how badly part of him wanted to run away this instant now that it was real.

He cared for Takao, he really did and his friend was making him happy, even if most of the time he was pissing him off. The main problem, one that he was ready to admit (his own prissiness was still not around the cognitive part of his brain), was that he didn't know what being in a relationship actually entailed. Was there some special way of addressing each other? Or some code for meetings? And when exactly was a proper time to move this to something more? Not that he wanted to, mind you, but still... He knew Takao, knew all of his nasty habits and still felt comfortable around him. They were going to the same college (now that he had no reason to go outside of the prefecture he preferred to stick with his first choice), be in relationship, and Midorima's flat was his own (his deceased uncle left it to him), so why not share the space? Splitting bills between two people would save costs and he wanted to be as much independent as he could, since he knew his parents would be terribly upset if they ever heard about their son being... No, no, no. Wrong choice of words. They wouldn't accept Takao, not ever, there.

Midorima knew he was too young to make such grave decisions but somehow he wanted to do this. He always disliked that moment when Takao had to go back home and they were in relationship now, a serious one, so why not... But they still had some time and he was too tired to think properly about it. But there was tomorrow and what would they do tomorrow? He got bright red when the filthy part of his mind (the one that definitely got into his system through Takao's saliva) suggested all-day activities that didn't require getting out of bed and even if they did, they somehow used chairs, tables, the kitchen counter, and the shower for said activities.

So, all right. Sex was good. It was way better than he ever imagined it being (but at least now he got to understand why Kise fussed and whined so much when he was without it) and he wouldn't mind doing it few more times when he'd wake up, but he still remembered how Takao said he's easy to break. And besides that they had studying to do and nothing would change his mind about this. That made him find some ground and when he got in bed beside Takao he had a plan already in his head.

"Tomorrow we need to finish your math problems," he said matter-of-factly and saw his friend scowling.

"I hate math."

"And what does that have to do with the fact that you have it on an exam?"

"Nothing, but I still hate it. Tell me what exactly photography has to do with math, since I can't understand why I need to know it."

"Photography?"

Takao propped himself on his elbows and looked down at a little shocked Midorima with a serious expression.

"Yup. I was thinking, really hard, about coaching maybe but I'm too dumb for it, I don't understand the tactics that the coach or you use in games and I don't want to be a half-assed idiot who only loves basketball. But I like taking pictures, my hawk eye is quite useful and I seem to have a great taste and intuition!"

"Truth, you have an eye."

"And great taste!"

"That's doubtful."

He didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed all the pictures Takao took, he really had a talent. His lover got closer and leaned his head on Midorima's shoulder.

"So... are you still going outside the prefecture? Because if you are I need to re-locate my papers. I will go with you. Find myself a job, be a proper student and part-time husband..." Shintarou didn't know what kind of reaction he made to that, but it made Takao roll with laughter. "OH. MY. GOD. Shin-chan! What a face!"

"Shut up! I'm not making strange face!"

"You looked like you were going to fall ill!"

"Because you're saying nauseating things! And no, I'm not moving anywhere so you can kick that plan out of your stupid head! Honestly, don't you have better things to worry about?"

"Eh? But being with you is very important to me. Or... maybe you don't want me around much?"

Midorima yawned and closed his eyes.

"If I ever feel you're around too much, you'll be the first one to know, believe me."

Takao snuggled and sighed happily. "You know what?"

"I'm trying to sleep here."

"I like hearing just how much you love me."

He bolted up even before the words got completely into his head.

"WHERE EXACTLY DID YOU GET THE RIDICULOUS IDEA THAT I LOVE YOU?!"

The smaller boy was laying on his side looking like a very content cat that just did something very, very bad, was trying to feign innocence, but was too smug about it to hide it completely.

"From you."

"I DID NOT...!"

"You did. When you were climaxing the second time. Here, let me say it for you." Takao sat up, his face contracted as if in pain, his voice unusually deep and breathy and it was only after the first few words that Midorima understood that he had, in fact, said something like this and Takao was just making fun of it.

"So lovely... Lovely, love you much... Kazu... nari... always, love you... so... ah... Kaz..."

"SHUT UP!" roared Midorima, feeling that he had never been this mortified in his life. He slapped a hand over Takao's mouth and started sputtering words furiously. "If you think it's funny to make a joke out of my serious, even if not in a right moment, confession, you can think once more! I'm not going to be... Why are you staring at me like that?!"

Takao's eyes almost got watery and he threw himself at Midorima with a huge smile.

"You're so bad at being rude when you really care, Shin-chan..." He pushed Shintarou down and Midorima found Takao's weight quite crushing in a very unpleasant way. "I never wanted to make fun of you, it's my way of appreciating. And I really love you, you know."

He smiled a little, but added in an annoyed tone:

"Whatever. Now get off of me, you're heavy."

"So are you and I wasn't complaining."

"Because you were made to be at the bottom, now get... why are you laughing!"

…

**A/N: And this is the end ;) **

**Right now I'm writing a sequel – MidoTaka, of course, with few other pairings that'll pop in. Three years passed since their first time and Takao is – surprise, surprise – losing his memory. Cheesy? Probably. But I'm trying to make it into something slightly different. **

**Remember, reviews are love!... nodayo.**


End file.
